The Ultimate Showdown
by ExtremePokemon
Summary: This is a Pearlshipping, Amourshipping, Advancedshipping and Pokeshipping one shot story during the Kalos League finals with Ash on one corner and Alain in the other, with all his friends and his mom watching, can Ash do what he has promised to do and that's win the very first Kalos League, or will he come up short just like his other performances in the other regions? Find out!


**(Rides the Red and Blue Duel Runner around a street block that looks like it's been left to rot) *Man, I did think that finding those Sector Security people would lead me into this rotting piece of the city.***

 **(Computer beeps) *Oh, I wonder what Dawn wants.***

 **(Answers) "Hey Dawn, what's up?"**

" **I just want to let you know that I've just traced the call from the main computer and intercepted the radios of their Runners."**

" **Patch me in."**

 **(Patches my Runner com in their radio) "So what are we going to do with these guys once we get to the lockup?"**

" **Don't know, but I heard that the boss has set a $100,000 prize for whoever catches these 4 and we're the ones who has done it."**

 **(Struggles) "You won't get away with this cause this is illegal!"**

" **Oh look at that, this little girls got some fight left in her, let's put her in the back of the truck and leave in chains." (Grabs girl with pink hair and puts her in the back of the van)**

" **Yuzu!"**

" **How bout you shut up!?" (Hits Yuya in the head)**

" **Yuya!" (Sees Yuya put in the van)**

" **Now, any objectives?" (The 2 people shake their heads)**

" **Good, now get in the van!" (They stand only to hear something)**

" **What's that noise?" (the noise gets closer)**

" **I don't know but it's getting closer" (the noise is a Duel Runner revving)**

" **Crud, it's the real Sector Security!"**

 **(The Duel Runner is Red and Blue)**

" **That's not Sector Security, it's some punk who thinks he can go against us!"**

 **(I get off my Runner and equip my Duel Disk) "Oh I hear there's trouble in this part of town, now do you boys want to release your captives or do I need to duel you into submission?"**

" **Bring it on!" (Duel disk is ready)**

" **What he said (Duel disk is ready)**

" **Let's Duel!"**

 **(Looks at the camera) "You readers go ahead, I'll catch up you in a while."**

 **Notice: I don't Pokémon, that goes to Satoshi Tajiri, this is set during the Kalos League and it's a Pearlshipping, Advancedshipping, Pokeshipping and Armourshipping one-shot with all of Ash's friends involved also the champions of every region as it is the very first Kalos League to take place, Ash is also bringing in some powerful members of his team back, but more on that later, on with the story!**

 **The Ultimate Showdown**

We start off with the result of the 2nd semi-final match between Ash and his friendly rival, Sawyer as their Pokémon, Greninja and Sceptile have been through a back and forward fight to see who gets to face Alain in the finals, the crowd was on their feet with anticipation as both combatants are going hand to hand, toe to toe and neither trainer has gone into their Mega Evolution forms.

"Ash, I just want to let you know that I'm enjoying this, I hope you are too." Says Sawyer as he looks on at his Sceptile battling Greninja with everything he's got.

"Glad you are, I'm enjoying this too, but I didn't come this far just to lose." Says Ash with determination in his eyes.

"Well, we got this capacity crowd on their feet, let's not disappoint them." Says Sawyer as Ash nods in agreement.  
"Also, no hard feelings of either of us loses." Says Ash as the 2 trainers get back to the battle as we head to the stands where Ash's friends, Serena, Clemont and his little sister Bonnie are watching very closely with Shuna, Tierno and Trevor as the battle continues.

"Come on Ash, don't give up" Says Serena as she blushes with Bonnie noticing.

"I see that someone has taken a liking to Ash." Says Bonnie to herself.

"Hmm, what are you talking about Bonnie?" Asks Clemont as he briefly heard what his sister had to say.

"Of course, you're as dense as a fog." Says Bonnie as she turns back to the battle.

"Come on guys, both Ash and Sawyer need our support as they are leaving everything on the field." Says Trevor as the group now looks at him.

"What, it's the truth as they are down to their last Pokémon and this maybe the final stand." Says Trevor as the group nods in agreement and turn to the battlefield where Ash and Sawyer are ready to engage.

"Go Sceptile, Use Leaf Blade!" Called out Sawyer as his Sceptile runs with green like blades in his arms ready to strike.

"Counter it with Cut!" Shouted Ash as his Greninja runs with blue blades in his hands as the 2 collide and begin a dual wielding sword fight.

The 2 competitors are throwing strikes at each other, only to be countered by the formers as they are now bruised badly and breathing heavily as their stamina starts to run out, with one final breath…

"Frenzy Plant!" Shouted Sawyer as his Sceptile grows multiple vines out of his tail and the vines lunge at Greninja who counters by cutting the vines but they grow back quicker then they are being cut apart.

"This is it, Water Shuriken!" Yelled Ash as Greninja turns a water ball into a water ninja star and holds it ready to fire.

"Ready, aim, fire!" Shouted Ash as Greninja throws the shuriken, dodging all the vines and hitting Sceptile, causing a big explosion as smoke evaporates the entire battlefield and causing all the audience to cover their mouths to stop themselves from breathing the smoke.

(Coughing) "What's going on out there?!" Yelled Serena as she tries to see the outcome of the battle.

"I don't know, I can't see anything due to the smoke!" Yelled Tierno as he tries to get a look.

The smoke finally clears, revealing the battlefield heavily damaged due to the vines of Sceptile's Frenzy Plant wrecking the ground, both of the combatants are still standing, face to face with each other until Sceptile falls back with spirals in his eyes.

"Sceptile is unable to continue, the winner is Greninja which means the match goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet town!" Announced the referee as the crowd starts cheering very loudly.

The cheers do not let up for a full minute as the audience screams louder and louder.

"There you have it folks, the final matchup of the very first Kalos league has been decided, it'll be Ash, the charismatic boy from Pallet town, facing the Powerhouse of Lumiose city, Alain." Says the announcer as the screens around the stadium show Alain's face with Ash's face with a split line in between them, the crowds cheers in approval.

"Yay, Ash won!" Cheered Bonnie as she throws her arms into the air.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought that Ash had lost for a moment there." Says Serena as she blushes and put her hands to her chest.

"For a moment there, so did I." (Sighs in relief) Says Clemont as he breathes in the moment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have a moment of your time please as I just got a letter from one of the construction teams who helped build this beautiful stadium for the first ever Kalos league." Says the announcer as everyone looks at the screens to listen to the announcement.

(Clears throat) "The letter says: we've been watching the battles and the damage stimulator very closely and it shows that the battlefield along with the stadium are severely damaged, if repairs don't get done, it will be near impossible to prepare for the final, the finals will have to be put on hold until we get repairs done." Says the announcer as the crowd gasps and boos after what they heard.

"What!", "That's Rubbish!" "Boooo!" Shout random members of the audience as they are not too happy with the announcement.

"The letter even states that the repairs will get done within a week which gives our finalists a week to prepare for the battle, also the champion, Diantha has personally invited the champions from all the other regions and has given us permission to air the finals all around the world so everyone can watch as we make history!" Says the announcer as the crowd goes crazy with cheers at the thought of the champions of all the other regions coming to see the very first Kalos league winner.

After Ash shakes hands with Sawyer and leaves the battlefield to get his team back to full health thanks to Nurse Joy, he meets up with his friends to give him the news as he didn't hear the major announcement.

"Ash, you were amazing!" Says Bonnie as she hugs him.

"Thanks Bonnie, to be honest, this is my first time in the finals." Says Ash as he looks at Clemont, Serena and others.

"Well, you've made it this far so you might as well keep going and who knows, you may become the very first Kalos league winner." Says Trevor as he pet his Charizard.

"Yeah, you're right, I might as well get ready for the finals as they are coming up soon." Says Ash as he was about to head to his locker room.

"Uh, Ash, the finals have been put on hold after you and Sawyer tore the Battlefield down with Greninja and Sceptile, not to mention you didn't show your amazing side of Greninja then and you didn't show it during the first rounds." Says Clemont as Ash's mouth is wide open after hearing what Clemont had said.

"A week, come on, the finals were set and ready, why did they have to repair the stadium?!" Complained Ash as he has a look of disappointment on his face.

"Well they did also announce that Diantha personally invited all the champions from the other regions to come and watch the finals, not only that, the finals will bee broadcasted worldwide." Says Serena with a smile on her face.

"Really, oh this is going to be amazing cause personally I've met some of these champions in my travels." Said Ash as the others drop their mouths in surprise and shock.

"You've met with some of the champions during your travels!?" asked everyone with their eyes wide open.

"Yep, I even got to see them in action, they were more powerful then I realise when I first met them." Said Ash as he puts his hands behind his head.

"Wow, I can't wait to see them when they get here." Says Bonnie in excitement.

"They're something all right, since the finals are on hold for a week, training for the finals begin first thing in the morning, what do you say Pikachu?" Asks Ash as Pikachu gives a cha of happiness in response.

"Well it's decided then, for the next week, we'll be training to get ourselves ready for the finals and we'll finally win." Says Ash with his fist thrown into the air.

"Yeah!" Shouted everyone in excitement.

Over the next 3 days, Ash and Alain have been separately training non-stop with their team to prepare for their final battle in their friendly rivalry, as they have been training, the repairs to the stadium and battlefields have been slow but progress is on schedule as the builders and their Pokémon have been working day and night to fix the damages, the builders even upgraded the stands as the stadium looks a little bit bigger then the last time we saw the building, the people have been talking about the League's finals and what the outcome would be, there are even posters being placed all over Lumiose and all of Kalos hyping the upcoming final battle of Ash vs Alain.

The 4th day comes with Ash and his friends having pancakes for breakfast with their Pokémon eating Serena's delicious pokepuffs

"So Ash, what are you going to do today?" Asked Serena as she's eating her plate of pancakes.

"Not much, I'll be training for 2 hours, then I'm going to make a very important call." Says Ash as he's eating his pancakes.

"To who?" Asks Clemont as he finishes cleaning the dishes.

"To Professor Oak and my Mum, I'm giving them personal invites to watch me win the finals live in person." Says Ash as he finishes his plate.

"That's very thoughtful of you, since your mother is from the Kanto region, but I can't wait to see Professor Oak again in person." Says Serena as she's finished eating.

"I agree with Serena, if I were from Kanto, I'd definitely invite my mom and Professor Oak as he's well respected in the knowledge of Pokémon." Says a familiar voice walking in the Lumiose gym.

"Professor Sycamore, what a surprise seeing you but what are you doing here, I mean, aren't you busy with promoting the Kalos League finals in which Ash is meant to compete in?" Asks Clemont as he packs up the food he made.  
"Yeah, but I'm here cause I'd like to speak to Ash." Says Prof Sycamore.

"What do you want to talk me about Professor?" Asks Ash with a curious look.

"I actually want to talk to you about your Kalos League experience." Says Sycamore.

"Ok, if you have any questions for me about the Kalos League, I'm all ears." Says Ash as he wonders what questions Sycamore is going to ask him.

"Thanks for understanding, now how would you describe the league so far?" Asks Prof Sycamore.

"I would go so far as describing it as a tournament that's full of potential." Says Ash.

"Well that's one way of describing the very first Kalos League, but straight to the point, did anyone tell you about tomorrow?" Asks Sycamore.

"No, I haven't been informed of anything concerning tomorrow, Why, what's happening?" Asks Ash.

"Tomorrow at 11am, there will be a press conference that will be based on the finals of the very first Kalos League, you and Alain will be there to answer questions from all news broadcasts from all the other regions, Diantha will be there too as well as all the other regions champions." Explains Sycamore.

"Wow, to think I would meet them again after all this time, thanks for letting me know Professor." Says Ash.

"Anytime, now I've got some work to do, if any of you need anything at all, you know where to find me." Says Sycamore as he leaves.

"Wow, I knew the finals was filled with hype, but I didn't think there'd be a press conference tomorrow, also the other champions will be there with their news broadcasters as well, it looks like you and Alain will be busy." Says Clemont as he sits back at the table.

"Yeah, not to mention, your mom is going to be here as well as professor Oak to watch you." Says Serena with a tiny bit of concern in her voice.

"I know, I know, don't remind me, it's just so much pressure for me, but it's nothing I can't handle, right Pikachu?" Asks Ash as his Pikachu gives a chu in a positive response.

After their breakfast, Ash and his team train for 2 hours straight, they've been doing hand to hand, range and dodging etc, after the 2 hours of hard work and training, he does what he said he was going to do by calling his mother first.

(Video phone rings) "Oh, I wonder who's calling me?" Says Delia to herself as she answers the vid phone.

"Hello?" Asks Delia.

"Hi mom." Says Ash with a smile on his face.

"Ash, how are you my son?" Asks Delia with Mr. Mime sweeping the floor nearby in the house.

"I'm doing just fine here in Lumiose city, in fact I'm in the finals of the first ever Kalos league." Says Ash with a smile on his face.

"Really, that's so nice, but why did you call me all of a sudden, is something wrong?" Asks Delia.

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to call you cause I'm personally inviting you to watch me compete in the finals." Says Ash with excitement.

"Really, I've never been to Kalos before, let alone see you compete in the league." Says Delia.

"You're not the only one I'm inviting, I'm also inviting Professor Oak as well, that reminds me, can you send him this letter, it's vital he gets it right away." Explained Ash as he sends the letter to where Delia is.

"No problem, I'll give this letter to him right away and I'll inform him of what you just said, we'll be at Lumiose airport tomorrow morning." Promises Delia as she holds the letter Ash just sent.

"Great, cause I've got a press conference tomorrow at 11 o'clock in the morning." Says Ash.

"Wow, your very first time on a tv camera since you saved the world during your time on the Orange islands." Says Delia.

"Anyway, I have to go now mom, I've got to prepare myself for tomorrow and the next 3 days." Says Ash.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow morning then, remember, Lumiose Airport ok?" Reminds Delia.

"I'll be there tomorrow at the earliest time possible, bye." Says Ash as he hangs up the vid phone.

"See you tomorrow." Says Delia as she hangs up.

Delia then heads to Professor Oak's laboratory where Tracey is watching the Pokémon very closely with Bulbasaur in case a fight starts.

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum, how are you doing this fine day?" Asks Tracey.

"I'm doing just fine, have you seen Professor Oak, I need to talk to him urgently." Asks Delia.

"Yes, he's just inside watching the starter Pokémon and analysing them." Says Tracey.

"Thanks." Says Delia as she heads inside the laboratory.

Delia enters the laboratory where she sees Professor Oak on his computer writing notes on Charmander.

"Professor?" Asks Delia as Prof Oak turns around in his chair.

"Oh Delia, what brings you here all of a sudden, is there something wrong?" Asked Professor Oak.

"Nothing's wrong, I just came here to give you a letter Ash sent me." Says Delia as she pulls the letter out of her pocket.

"A letter from Ash, what does it say?" Asks Prof Oak with a curious look on his face as Tracey walks in.

(Clears throat) "It says: To Prof Oak, if you get this letter, it means that you have probably read it as I'm personally inviting you to see the finals of the first ever Kalos league as I am competing to be the first winner, bring all the other professors if you'd like, Prof Sycamore is looking forward to meeting you in person along with the others, I've also invited Tracey as well, also if you manage to call Brock and Misty I'd appreciate it, one more thing before I go, there is a list on the back with 4 Pokémon I'd like to have, I'll see you both tomorrow morning at the Lumiose Airport, with regards Ash." Says Delia.

"Give me the paper, I'll see what he'll want." Say Prof Oak as Delia gives him the letter.

Professor Oak reads the letter very carefully until he turns the paper to the back, reading the list Ash has made, he then turns to Tracey.

"Tracey, get your things ready, we're going to Kalos." Says Professor Oak as Tracey runs down the stairs to pack his and Oak's stuff ready.

"I'll get my things too, but what about Misty and Brock?" Wondered Delia.

"Don't worry about them, I'll tell them the news, you just go and get whatever you need, after all, your son is making history." Says Professor Oak as Delia heads to her house to pack her things she needs to go to Lumiose city.

Prof Oak contacts Misty first and informs her of Ash competing, she thinks for a moment but says yes, after contacting Misty, he calls Brock and lets him know of the situation, he instantly says yes, after making the calls he looks at the list Ash made and heads to a backfield where a shed is, he opens the door revealing multiple pokeballs on shelves, he looks back at the list and smiles, he then grabs 4 pokeballs and puts them into his bag, Delia has fully packed for Kalos as well as Tracey, Misty had explained to the Sensational Sisters where she'll be for the next few days.

*I wonder how strong Ash is after all this time* (Blushes heavily) Thought Misty as she's packing her bag.

Back in Kalos, Ash is at the Lumiose city gym, thinking to himself on what's going to happen over the next few days.

The next morning, Ash is at the Lumiose Airport waiting for the plane from Kanto to land, he's with his friends sitting at a table drinking strawberry milkshakes until an announcement is made.

"Flight from Kanto has just landed, if you are waiting for somebody, please go to Gate 3, thank you." Says one of the staff.

"Well, you heard the announcement, let's go." Says Ash as he runs off.

"Hey, wait up!" Called out Serena as she follows Ash with Clemont and Bonnie staying at the table.

"What was that about?" Asked Clemont with a look of confusion on his face.

"I don't know." Says Bonnie as she goes back to drinking her milkshake.

Ash and Serena keep running until they reach Gate 3 where certain people are waiting for them.

"Ash, my boy, how are you?" Asks Prof Oak as he smiles and Ash walks up to him.

"I'm doing fine Professor; did you bring the pokeballs like I asked?" Asked Ash.

"I sure did, they're right here in this bag." Says Prof Oak as he brings out 4 pokeballs and gives them to Ash who trades 4 of his to Oak.

"Where's everyone else, I'm sure they said they'd be here." Says Ash as he looks around.

"They were right behind me a moment ago, oh well, they must be behind a sea of passengers." Says Prof Oak as Serena appears behind Ash.

(Pants) "You are really hard to stop, you know that Ash?" Asks Serena as she see Prof Oak.

"Let me introduce you, Serena this is…" Says Ash.

"Professor Oak, it's been a long time, almost too long to be exact." Says Serena with a smile on her face.

"Why don't you 2 go have a chat ahead while I wait for everyone else." Says Ash as Serena and Prof Oak walk away to meet with Clemont and Bonnie.

"Ash, is that you?" Called out a voice Ash didn't expect to hear as he turns around and looks at a familiar face.

"Misty, what a pleasant surprise." Says Ash as he runs and hugs Misty who blushes of reuniting with her old friend.

"Is it me or do you look a lot stronger since the last time I saw you?" Asked Misty with a bit of a gasp in her voice.

"That's what happens when you don't see your friends in a very long time." Says another familiar voice causing Ash and Misty to look at.

"Brock, it's so good to see you again after all this time." Says Ash as he and Brock do a handshake.

"How have you been, Ash?" Asks Brock with a smile on his face.

"You know, same old, same old, except I'm in the finals of the very first Kalos league and I've got a press conference to attend to." Says Ash.

"Wow, you sure have been busy, Where's Professor Oak?" Asks Misty.

"He went ahead to meetup with some of my friends, I've got to ask you both something." Says Ash.

"What is it?" Asks Brock.

"Misty, I'd like for you to call May and Max, let them know what's going on, Brock, you do the same, only it's Dawn, but, only at 11oclock, understand?" Says Ash as Misty and Brock nod in agreement.

"Great, now I need to go and talk to my mom if she's here." Says Ash as Misty and Brock walk ahead to find Prof Oak.

We don't need to see Ash talking to Delia as we know what Ash and Delia are going to talk about, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and Prof Oak meetup with Misty, Brock and Tracey, they talk about how they first met Ash and the types of adventures they've been in, Misty even talks about meeting some of the Legendary Pokémon and how Ash saved the world many times causing Clemont, Bonnie and Serena to drop their mouths to the floor.

"Wow, who knew that we were friends with a legend ourselves?" Asked Clemont.

"I knew Ash was something, but I didn't know how much he's come this far." Says Serena.

Ash and his mum walk in hearing what the groups talking about, he didn't hear Misty talking about him, but he did hear Brock talk about their time together, only to have Brock once again see a pretty girl and propose to her and Misty drags him away once again for his troubles as the others laugh sheepishly.

We skip to the place of the Press conference where the table is being set up, Photographers are talking to one another, Diantha is backstage talking to Prof Sycamore as Alain arrives to talk to them, Ash is in another talking to Misty and Brock.

"When this is over, I'll show you guys my team for the final, ok?" Asked Ash as multiple people walk by.

"Sounds good, I wonder if you have a water type in your team." (blushes heavily) Says Misty with a hint of excitement.

"Don't worry, Ash, we'll get the word out to May, Max and Dawn." Says Brock with a thumbs up.

"Leave Iris and Cilan to me." Says Ash with a smile on his face.

The photographers and news reporters take their seats including Ronda from Sinnoh now with notepads in their hands along with cameras in their hands as Diantha and Prof Sycamore take their seats at the table with a bunch of microphones and a projector screen behind them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the official contract signing of the very first Kalos League finals." Says a woman as the news people applause and sit back down.

"As of now, I'd like to welcome the current Kalos champion Diantha to the table." Says the woman as Diantha walks out to a standing ovation and waves and flashes of cameras go off.

"Thanks for having me here, it's great to know how much progress has been made over the past few days." Say Diantha as she takes her seat.

"Now Diantha, how would you describe the Kalos league tournament in your opinion?" Asks the woman.

"Well, it's been a new experience for me as history has been made, and it's still been made right now as we speak." Says Diantha as the people with notepads write stuff down.

"Now, we've also got Professor Sycamore with us, so please give him a big welcome." Says the woman as Sycamore walks in with another standing ovation as he shakes hands with Diantha and takes his seat.

"Professor Sycamore, how would you describe the first ever Kalos League tournament in your own opinion?" Asked the woman as the camera's turn to face the Prof.

"It's been eventful, so many trainers have come this far into making history and right now we're down to 2 very powerful trainers who'll give everything they have just to win." Says Prof Sycamore as more flashes from cameras go off and writers with notepads write stuff down.

"You're so right, in fact, I'd like to call out the 2 competitors who'll be going toe to toe against each other in 3 days to come out here please." Says the woman as Ash and Alain walk out with flashbulbs going off and people started clapping as Ash and Alain wave to the crowd before taking their seats.

"Welcome Ash and Alain, right here on the table is a contract stating that the Kalos League finals are good to go but before we sign, I've just called up the champions of both Sinnoh and Unova to speak their opinions on each of you 2 so please give a warm welcome to Cynthia, the powerhouse of Sinnoh and Alder, Unova's fearless champion." Says the woman as both Cynthia and Alder appear on the screen in split screen as the people applaud the 2 champs on screen.

"Thank you for having me and Alder here, it really is an honour as it is the very first finals of the Kalos league." Says Cynthia as she smiles.

"I agree, you people have really outdone yourselves this time, this also proves that the future will be very bright in the minds of people and Pokémon alike." Says Alder.

"So true, in fact, you 2 got our invitation to sit with Diantha and watch what looks to be an intense but unforgettable battle of the ages." Says the woman as she looks at the screen.

"So inform us, who are the competitors that'll put everything they've got on the line in order to become the very first Kalos League champion?" Asks Alder with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"The one to my left is Alain, a trainer who's determined to become no.1 in Kalos, his main Pokémon is Charizard who's a total wrecking machine with capabilities of Mega Evolution." Says the woman as a picture of Alain and his Charizard appears on the screen, followed by footage of Charizard in his Mega evolution form taking on Trevor's Charizard.

"Wow, kind of reminds me of myself in a devastating way so whoever his opponent is, they need to watch out." Says Alder with an impressed look on his face.

"Actually Alder, I wouldn't count out his opponent yet as we don't know who it is, who is Alain's opponent?" Asks Cynthia with a smile on her face.

"Alain's opponent is on my right, he has a Pikachu on his shoulder, he's gained a stellar following of fans here in Kalos and he hails from Pallet town in the Kanto region, his name is Ash Ketchum." Says the woman as both Alder and Cynthia gasp at the mention of Ash's name and Ash's face appears on the screen.

"Ash, is that you, it's been a long time since I saw you." Says Alder with a smile on his face.

"Hey Alder, it has been a while since I last saw you which was the Unova league which I came in the top 16." Says Ash as he rubs Pikachu on the cheek.

"Hey Ash, it's been awhile, I personally hope you win the finals as me, Alder and Diantha will be watching live along with the world." Says Cynthia as she smiles upon seeing her old friend once again.

"You'll just have to wait and see as I don't plan on losing, but neither does Alain as he truly is a powerhouse, aside from that, should we sign the contract now?" Asks Ash with a hint of impatience.

"Yeah, I'm with Ash here, should we sign the contract now or should we just continue stalling for no reason other then to waste these good people's time?" Says Alain with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Fine, in front of you 2 right now on the table is the contract, in it clearly states that the battle will determine the first Kalos league, it also claims that there will be merchandise that will be sold in stands outside the arena, other then that the rules are still the same, you 2 can sign the contract now." Says the woman as both Ash and Alain sign their contracts.

"I've signed mine." Says Alain.

"Me 2." Says Ash as both and Alain stand up and walk towards each other and look face to face until Alain extends his hand out, Ash looks at it for a bit then takes it as they shake with cameras flashing as writers with notepads are taking notes.

The 2 whisper some words as no one can figure out what they're saying as they separate and head to the back as the woman finishes the conference off.

"Well, there you have it folks, 2 very proud competitors who'll give everything they have just to become the champ of the Kalos league, I'd like to thank the champs of Sinnoh and Unova for speaking their opinions on both competitors as they'll be here with our champ Diantha in 3 days to watch the intense action and I'd like to thank each and everyone of you for taking up your time as we…" Says the woman as we head to Ash walking until he is met up with Misty and Brock.

"Hey Ash, how did it go?" Asked Misty with a smile on her face.

"It's been eventful, but I did sign the contract." Says Ash as he rubs Pikachu's cheek.

"That's great Ash, from what I heard, Alain's Charizard is no pushover, but I know you'll have a strategy for him." Says Brock.

"Thanks Brock, anyway did you guys call them, what did they say?" Asked Ash with a bit of excitement.

"We did, and they said they'll be here tomorrow morning." Says Misty.

"May said she and Max will be here by boat, Dawn said she'll be here at the airport tomorrow morning, don't worry, I'll be at the airport to meet her, Misty will be at the port to see May and Max." Says Brock with a smile on his face.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it, now it's my turn to call Iris and Cilan and let them know what's going on, after that, it's back to training only with my old friends as they have no idea of who my team is." Says Ash.

Ash later then calls Iris and informs her of what's been going on for the past week, then he tells her that she's been invited to watch him compete in the finals of the first Kalos league which she accepts, after Ash hangs up, he then calls Cilan and informs him of what's happening in 3 days, Cilan then does one of his flavour speeches but accepts the invitation nonetheless, he said he'll see him in 2 days.

Ash then heads back to the battlefield where he's been training and throws out Greninja and puts Pikachu on the ground as he makes the announcement.

"Now, are you guys ready for the finals?" Asked Ash as both Pikachu and Greninja give their cries of excitement.

"Well, your teammates are very powerful, but we're going to be facing the best which is Alain and he's going to bring his A game." Says Ash as the 2 Pokémon nod in understanding.

"So I went to Prof Oak a gave them to him." Says Ash as Greninja gives a slight gasp as Pikachu smiles.

"Pikachu, you know where I'm going with this, Greninja, I'd like to introduce your new teammates for the next 3 days, my friends who have been there for during my adventures!" Shouted Ash as he throws out 3 pokeballs revealing Sceptile, Infernape and Snorlax as they walk up to Greninja and shake his hand.

Ash then throws out Charizard, who roars very loud, so loud that the ground he's standing on shakes like there's an earthquake, after the roaring stops, Ash introduces Greninja to the 4 Pokémon who'll he be using in 3 days, Misty and Brock arrive with Prof Oak.

"I've seen that you let Greninja met his fellow teammates." Says Prof Oak with a smile across his face.

"So that's the Greninja you've been telling us about and I've got to say he looks to be as strong as Charizard, Sceptile and that flame monkey." Says Misty with a smile and blushes.

"That's Infernape Misty, I told you about him when I came back from Sinnoh, remember." Says Brock.

"Oh right, sorry Infernape." Says Misty as she rubs her head in embarrassment.

"It's ok Misty, anyway, have you guys come to help me train or are you here to see me talk?" Says Ash with a bit of a smirk on his face.

Misty and Brock look at each other for a moment, then they run into the other side of the battlefield as they each sent out Gyarados and Steelix as Ash sends Infernape and Sceptile as Greninja, Charizard, Snorlax and Pikachu watch from the sidelines.

The sparring has gone back and forward until both sides faint due to extreme exhaustion as they did not quit, the battle took at least 5 hours as the sun sets.

"Both sides are unable to battle, the match is a draw." Says Prof Oak as both sides return their Pokémon in their Pokeballs.

"You have grown stronger Ash, you even pushed me and Brock to our limits and not everybody can do that, I'm impressed." Says Misty with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Misty, you guys aren't so bad either, now what do you guys say we head back to the Lumiose gym and get some sleep, tomorrow I'm going to practice some skills that I haven't used in a long time." Says Ash as he walks back to the gym with Misty, Brock and Prof Oak behind him.

They arrived at the Lumiose gym where Delia is talking to Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, they have Brock' stew for dinner which tastes like the food they had in Snowbelle city, after they finish, they clean up the plates and pack up the food they set up and put them into their bags.

They then put on their PJ's, clean their teeth and head to their beds with Brock, Clemont and Bonnie in one room, Delia and Prof Oak in another and Ash, Misty and Serena in the last room talking, Ash is in the middle between Misty and Serena, who are both blushing like mad over the sight of how strong Ash has become and their staring at his chest which looks to have a six pack, the girls snuggle up to him.

"Um, girls, what are you doing?" Asks Ash as Misty and Serena wrap their arms around him and blush as they close their eyes.

"Ash, me and Serena have been talking about how much of a role model you've been to people like us and it took a while but me and Serena have come to an agreement." Says Misty as she blushes.

"Agreement to what, may I ask?" Ash asks as Serena pulls Ash down on his back and Misty lays on top of him and cups his face and puts her lips on his for a passionate kiss.

"We've agreed to be your girlfriends personally cause we love you." Says Misty as she gets off Ash and Serena instantly gets on top of him and pushes her lips onto his for another passionate kiss, they separate for Ash to blush heavily.

"Wow, you girls actually stole my heart doing that, as for that I'll be your boyfriend, thanks for that, but now, I got a huge idea for 3 days." Says Ash.

"What do you have in mind?" Asks Misty with curiosity on her face.

"Well, you'll have to wait and find out in 3 days, apart from that, I'm going to sleep now, goodnight." Says Ash as he closes his eyes to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Ash." Says the 2 girls at the same time as they now went to sleep being snuggled to Ash.

The next morning, Ash along with his mother and the gang have pancakes for breakfast which is cooked by Clemont's father.

"Wow, these pancakes you've made are very tasty, Meyer." Says Delia with a smile on her faces as she eats her plate of pancakes.

"Thank you Delia, but I had some help from my kids with the mixing." Says Meyer with a sweat drop on his head.

"No, Delia's right, that is one of the tastiest pancakes I ever had." Says Prof Oak as Tracey nods in agreement.

"Hey mum, I'd like to talk to you in private after we finish eating?" Asks Ash as Delia nods in understanding.

*I wonder what it's about* thought both Misty and Serena to themselves.

The group finishes their breakfast, they then get dressed for the day as they leave except for Ash and Delia, Misty, Serena and Bonnie head to the Lumiose airport, Brock, Clemont and Tracey head to the port, Prof Oak heads to Prof Sycamore's laboratory for a meeting and Meyer heads to his workshop for his shift, we see Ash talking to his mom about something.

"What is it Ash, you seem troubled?" Asks Delia with a worried look on her face.

"I'm not going to sugar-coat this mom, but I have 2 girlfriends as of today." Says Ash as his mom cries tears of joy and hugs him.

(Cries) "I'm so proud of you son, my baby boy is finally growing up right before my eyes." Says Delia as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Who is your girlfriends may I ask?" Asks Delia after she pulls herself together.

"It's Misty and Serena, and they just gave me a brilliant idea for the Kalos league final." Says Ash with a smile across his face.

"What do you have in mind?" Asks Delia with a little curiosity on her face.

Ash then walks up to her and whispers something into her ear as we now head to the port where Brock, Clemont and Tracey are waiting for someone.

"I wonder what Ash is talking to his mom about." Says Clemont as Brock puts his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm curious too, but for now, What Ash is doing is of no concern to us, it's best to stay out of it." Says Brock with a stern look on his face.

"When is the boat going to get here, Ash did tell us he contacted 2 more people to come to this beautiful city in Kalos." Says Tracey with an impatient and bored look.

Suddenly, a fog horn sounds as a cruise boat lands on the docking bay, the doors slide open and a sea of people walk off the ship as an announcement is made on speaker.

"Thank you for using the Reshiram express, hope to see you again." Speaks the captain as 2 familiar people walk off the ship.

"So this is the Lumiose city Ash told us about." Says Iris as she looks around.

"Yeah, I must say, this city has the taste of a cake covered in candy, it's satisfying." Says Cilan as he breathes in the sight of Lumiose city.

"Well, we won't be able to find Ash just by standing here, we should start looking around." Says Iris as Cilan nods in agreement, they were about to start looking until a voice calls out to them.

"Hey Cilan, over here!" Shouted Brock as Cilan and Iris walk to the group.

"Who's this Cilan?" Asked Iris.

"This is Brock, a Pokémon doctor in training." Says Cilan as Iris puts 2 and 2 together.

"Is this the same Brock that Ash spoke about?" Asked Iris.

"Yes, the very same, he helped me when I came across a Steelix." Explained Cilan.

(Turns to Brock) "Hi, I'm Iris." Says Iris as she shakes hands with Brock, Clemont and Tracey.

The boys introduced themselves to Iris and Cilan, who responded with introductions of their own, they then talk about Ash and his time in Kalos which is explained by Clemont.

"So Ash has become stronger and smarter, that wasn't the case last time I saw him, he acted like a little kid, so did his rivals." Says Iris with a smarty look.

"Well, things certainly have changed since then haven't they, Tracey?" Asks Brock laughing.

"Yeah, things certainly have, say why don't we head back to your gym Clemont?" Asks Tracey as Cilan looks at him in surprise.

"You're a gym leader, Clemont?" Asks Cilan with a look of disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm the gym leader of Lumiose city, which where we're at." Says Clemont as the group starts walking back to Clemont's gym.

We now head to the Lumiose airport where Misty, Serena and Bonnie are in the waiting room.

"I wonder who's on the plane that's landing here in a moment?" Asks Serena as she looks out the window and sees a plane taking off.

"I happen to know only 2 out of 3 that's on that plane, and they are brother and sister like I'm the youngest sister of 3 sisters who love to travel to show off their "Sensational" side." Says Misty as she looks around.

"What do you mean by that Misty?" Asks Bonnie with a curious look on her face.

Misty was about to answer the question when a ding goes off followed with an announcement.

"Any people in the waiting room for the plane from Petalberg city can now enter." Says one of the Flight attendants as a sea of people walk past the 3 girls.

The people that walked by the girls are diminishing, the girls were going to give up and head back to the gym until…

"Hello, is anyone there?" Calls out a familiar voice that Misty recognises.

"Max, is that you?" called out Misty.

"Misty, where are you?" calls out Max.

"I'm over here!" Yells out Max as Misty comes and grabs his hand, pulls him out of the massive pack of people and walks him to Serena and Bonnie.

"Are you ok Max?" Asks Misty as Max tries to pull himself together after being caught in that massive crowd of people.

"I'll be fine Misty, who are these people that you got with you?" Asks Max as he looks at Serena and Bonnie who's blushing at the sight of Max.

"This is Serena and that's Bonnie right next to her." Says Misty as she points and both Serena and Bonnie.

"Hi, what's your name?" Asked Bonnie with a smile on her face as she blushes.

"My name's Max, but where's my sister May, she was talking to someone with a Piplup on her head about Contests until we got separated when the plane doors opened and lots of people started shoving and running." Says Max as he looks around for his sister.

"Don't worry Max, I swear we'll find them." Says Misty as she goes to find May as Serena and Bonnie talk with Max.

"May, May!" Yells out Misty as she looks for May, she continues calling her name until…

"Misty, is that you?" Asked May.

"Yes, where are you, your brother is starting to get worried about you." Says Misty as May walks out with a blue haired girl with a Piplup on her head.

"Here I am." Says May as she smiles.

"Yes you are, who's this you got with you?" Asks Misty as she looks at Dawn.

"This is Dawn, a coordinator from the Sinnoh region." Says May as Dawn and Misty shake hands.

"Hi, you the Misty Ash told me about when we went fishing." Says Dawn as she, May and Misty make their way back to Serena, Bonnie and Max.

"Ash spoke highly of me, well that's very nice of him." Says Misty as they walk to Serena and the others.

they talk about their past experiences with Ash as they walk past the people, when they get there…

"May!" Shouted Max as he runs and hugs his sister.

"It's ok Max, I'm here now." Says May as she hugs her brother back.

"Now that everyone's here, why don't we head back to my brother's gym?" Asks Bonnie as everyone starts to walk back to Clemont's gym.

Brock's group arrives at Clemont's gym first where they see Ash doing some dodging training with his team, their aim is near Ash's head, but his flexibility and speed enables him to evade with ease impressing everyone including Iris.

"Wow, he has improved greatly since I last saw him." Says Iris with an impressed look on her face.

"You're right Iris, I mean, look at him go." Says Cilan as he watches Ash does backwards cartwheels to evade the range attacks and Snorlax's mega punch.

(Pants) "Man, you guys deserve some food when Brock gets back from the port." Says Ash as he sprays his face with a bottle of water.

"Hey Ash, we're back!" Calls out Clemont as Ash turns to see the first group of his friends.

"Hey guys, how was the walk around Lumiose city?" Asks Ash as he returns his team to their Pokeballs.

"It was very breath taking, cause there were posters about the Kalos league finals, and the people are talking about it since you're in it." Says Tracey.

"Hey, look who we've brought with us." Says Clemont as Iris and Cilan walk in front of the group.

"Hey Ash, it's been a long time." Says Iris with a smile on her face.

"Hey Iris, Cilan, it certainly has." Says Ash as he goes up to the 2 and shakes their hands.

"So Ash, I hear that you're in the very first Kalos league finals which is held in 2 days, how does that make you feel?" Asks Cilan with curiosity.

"it feels like a dream that I don't to wake up from cause the feeling, the energy, the crowd, it's all going to be overwhelming and my opponent is very powerful, so I get to use everything that I've got and he's going to bring everything." Says Ash as he pictures himself and Alain going toe to toe with each other.

"How bout I show you guys to where you'll be staying the next 2 days?" Ask Clemont as Iris and Cilan follow him to their rooms.

"So Ash, how's your mom?" Asked Brock with a look of curiosity.

"I talked to her about Misty and Serena, she's making something on her sewing machine right now as we speak, I hope It'll be as good as I pictured it." Says Ash as looks at a door that is closed and a noise is heard from that room, the noise is revealed to be the sewing machine Delia's using, there are 4 police like hats in her bag, she's in the process of sewing a long sleeved shirt.

"Well, whatever she's making, it'll be brilliant." Says Tracey with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Thanks Tracey, you'll see it in 2 days." Says Ash as Brock and Tracey walk away to do their thing.

Ash does a cool down after he douses some water on his head, the cool down included stretches, sit-ups, push ups from an upside down position, leg stretches, he even takes his shirt off to let his body relax when the doors open.

"Hey, we're back." Called out Serena as Ash turns around with a towel around the back of his neck as Misty and Serena blush.

"Hey girls, did you enjoy the sightseeing of Lumiose city?" Asked Ash with a smile on his face.

"So, did your mum agree to the idea you have for us?" Asked Misty.

"She sure did, and she'll most likely get the done by tomorrow morning." Says Ash with a thumbs up.

"Excellent, this is going to be brilliant, oh, look who we found at the airport." Says Serena blushing as May and Dawn walk in front of her, they look at Ash's chest and they blush heavily until they shake their heads.

"May, Dawn, what a surprise." Says Ash.

"Hey, you didn't forget about me didn't you?" Says Max as he walks out with Bonnie holding hands.

"How could I forget you Max, you're one of my best friends." Says Ash as he wipes the towel on his face, cleaning the water of him.

"Oh thanks, so Ash, how's it been since I last saw you?" Asked Max with curiosity on his face.

"Uh Max, how bout I explain to what Ash has done during his time in Kalos?" Asks Bonnie as she and Max walk away.

"So, you girls going to stay up there staring at me or are you coming down to talk to me?" Asks Ash after he notices the 4 girls staring at his body.

"Coming!" Said the 4 girls at the same time before looking at each other for saying the exact same thing at the exact same time and laughing for their silliness, they then walk down the stairs to Ash as he gives his team a rest in their Pokeballs before turning to face the girls.

"So Misty, Serena, what did May and Dawn teach you about Contests?" Asked Ash with a smile surprising the girls.

"How did you know we were-" Serena was about to ask when Ash interrupts.

"Come on, who was the one who taught them the steps, also I even competed in a few Contests myself, I even manage to inspire them to use a "Spin" move to evade attacks." Says Ash with his arms crossed in which Dawn and May hug him tightly.

"You remember the Spin technique that helped me, also have you gotten stronger since I last saw you, which was Cynthia's villa in Unova?" Asked Dawn as she blushes and hugs Ash.

"Yes, I've gotten a lot stronger since Unova, and I'm planning to use the Spin technique tomorrow at the finals so I'd call your parents and tell them to watch it." Says Ash as the girls nod in understanding.

"So Ash, Misty has told me and Dawn about an idea you have for tomorrow and we'd like to be a part of it, there's one thing me and Dawn want in exchange." Says May with a smile on her face.

"Ok, so what do you want for doi-" Ash was about to say until May interrupts him by putting her lips onto his, Misty and Serena smile at this as May puts Ash into a passionate kiss, they then separate to get a breath of air, then Dawn jumps on top of Ash, causing him to fall over and Dawn's hair to cover his face, she then lowers her head to lock her lips onto Ash's for a passionate kiss, they then separate as Dawn gets off of Ash.

"Wow, not only do I have Misty and Serena as my gf's but May and Dawn as well." Says Ash with a smile on his face.

"Aw, thanks Ash." Cooed the girls.

"Now what you say we tell the others, also I'm starting to get hungry from all that training, I hope Brock can cooperate with Cilan's cooking." Says Ash as he and the 4 girls walk to find the others.

When they find the others, they immediately inform them of their relationship, some of them are shocked, others are smiling like Iris and Bonnie, when dinner came around, Cilan and Brock were cooking Pasta with mince and surprisingly, they worked like a team that was made for success, Delia also came to eat as she's nearly finished on the sewing machine with the final piece of clothing just in the process of being made, we see that the first 3 clothes she made are on a chair, they are blue coloured, long sleeved shirts with badges on them with blue pants with what looks to be police hats, after cleaning their plates and petting the Pokémon, the gang heads to bed early as they have a busy day tomorrow with Brock, Tracey, Iris and Clemont in one room, Max, Bonnie and Cilan in another and Ash, Misty, May, Serena and Dawn in the final room with the 4 girls sleeping in the same bed as Ash is in, they even wrap their arms around his waist and snuggle up to him.

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away in the Hall of Origins, a Legendary Pokémon awakes.

"I sense a great battle's going to take place tomorrow in Lumiose city." Says Arceus.

"Should I go and tell the others?" Asked Rayquaza.

"Yes, you go and tell the brothers of Unova and Jhoto, I'll let the brothers of Sinnoh and the twins of Kalos know of what's happening." Says Arceus as Rayquaza nods in understanding.

The 2 legendries head to the other Regions under the cover of darkness to tell the other legends the news of the Kalos league, they accept knowing that their hero, Ash was going to compete.

It's the morning of the Kalos League finals and the builders are placing what looks to be pyro setters as they test it out which turns out to be successful, backstage people are setting the stand where Nurse Joy will be in case the Pokémon either gets sick or injured, they even set up the separate locker rooms for both Ash and Alain with their respective names on the doors, some workers are even prepping a pre-show panel which is meant to go for an hour.

Ash and his group of friends have melted cheese and ham sandwich that have been made by Cilan and Brock to perfection.

"Wow Brock, Cilan, this has got to be one of the tastiest sandwiches I have ever had, and I got to say, it's ironic as this is the day of the Kalos league finals." Says Ash as he eats his breakfast.

"Thanks Ash, I really appreciate it as it is hopefully your blaze of glory with a grand achievement." Says Cilan as he sits on his chair.

"So Ash, do you think you can win this time after everything you've been through?" Asked Iris with a look of concern on her face.

"What kind of question is that, of course I'll win this, after all, I have my most powerful team members with me." Says Ash as he smiles, his mum enters the room.

"Morning everyone." Says Delia.

"Morning Delia/Mom." Says everyone as Delia gets a cup of coffee and takes her seat.

"So mum, did you finish the ideas I gave you?" Asked Ash as he drinks his cup of warm chocolate.

"I sure did, they're in my room, ready to go for this afternoon." Says Delia as she sips her cup of coffee.

"Great, you hear that girls, my idea is already working." Says Ash as the girls except Iris smile at knowing that Ash's plan is coming full circle.

With breakfast finished, everyone has called their caretakers and told them to watch the League in the evening at 6pm, Ash goes through his final preparations with his team, they went through all their moves and dodging which is spot on.

Around 2pm, the merchandise stands were beginning to be set up with action figures, books, tapes, everything you can think of, the stadium inside looks fully ready but is not open as tickets won't be for sale until 4pm, Cynthia and Alder arrive by limousine which is greeted by Diantha.

"Welcome to the Kalos League finals." Says the Kalos champ as she bows her head in respect for the Sinnoh and Unova champs.

"it's a pleasure to be here, Diantha, now shall we head inside to discuss the events?" Asks Cynthia as Alder nods his head in agreement and they head inside to talk with Professor Sycamore and Prof Oak.

It's 3pm, and Ash and his group have arrived to see the stadium.

"Wow, this has got to be the biggest stadium I've ever seen." Says Cilan as he looks at the massive building.

"That's what happens when you hype up big matchups, you put them in the biggest stage possible." Says Max as he adjusts his glasses.

"True that Max, and this time, Ash is in this big stage and I happen to know big stages myself." Says May.

"Hey Ash, shouldn't you go and get ready for your match against Alain?" Asked Delia.

"Yeah, you're right, girls, can you please follow me?" Asked Ash as he heads to his locker room.

"Sure." Says the 4 girls as they follow Ash to his locker room.

The group splits up into 2 groups after Ash and the girls left, one group is made of Cilan, Tracey and Clemont as they head to the concession stands, the 2nd group is made of Max, Bonnie, Brock and Iris as they head outside the stadium to the franchise stands.

Ash and the girls make their way to Ash's locker room, they walk by people talking about random stuff, as they walked past the people, some familiar faces appears.

"Hey Ash." Says Sawyer as he's with Trevor, Teirno and Shuna.

"Hey Sawyer, Trevor, Teirno, what's going on?" Asked Ash.

"Not much, we just came here to watch you compete and hopefully win." Says Trevor with a smile.

"Shuna, it's great to see you." Says Serena as she hugs Shuna.

"You to Serena, who's these girls you got with you Ash?" Says Shuna as she looks at Misty, May and Dawn.

"These are my gf's Shuna, and I've got them for an idea that I have for later." Says Ash as the others in front of him looking interested.

"I wondered what you have got planned for later." Says Trevor with a look of curiosity on his face.

"You'll see later, right now I gotta go get ready, so you can find more of my friends in the arena, they'll be happy to see you." Says Ash as he walks to his locker room followed by the girls.

Ash finally found his locker room, which the girls enter after he gives them clothes that his mom made for them, they put them on with the hats and head out to see Ash.

"So Ash, what do you think of us?" Says the girls at the exact same time as they do poses.

"You girls look ready to serve and protect, but you can't have the look of an officer of the law without these shades I got a few days ago." Says Ash as he gives the girls glasses.

"Wow, these look really cool Ash." Says Misty as she looks at her glasses.

"Hey Ash, where are you going?" Asks Serena as Ash walks away.

"I'm going to talk to the tv camera crew and creative team about what you girls are doing, then I'm going to warm up, you girls do whatever it is you want to do." Says Ash as he's walking away.

Ash walks to where the camera crew is, he tells them about the girls dressing as security, which they agree to, the gang in the franchise area look around as they see action figures, lunchboxes, books even tapes of legendary battles from all the regions.

"Wow, I never thought that Ash would have so many different action figures of himself." Says Iris as she looks at the different versions of Ash in his clothes that he wore in the different regions.

"Man, after all Ash has been through, he's actually deserve it as he's been in life risking situations that normal people can't escape from." Says Brock as he looks at the many different books.

It's 3pm and a massive crowd are in the franchise area looking and buying different items like clothing, toys and the stuff I just said, the champs are already getting ready inside the stadium for their V.I.P seats with the 2 professors, the ticket stands are filled with around 5000 people excluding Ash's friends as they have already taken their seats.

It's now 4:30pm as the seats start to be filled up with Ash's friends, his mum and the Kalos crew along with people filing in, all of Ash's friends parents are watching the pre-show which are right now going through the history of the biggest battles, once they finished, they ask several random audience members about the first Kalos league finals, some of them predict Ash, some predict Alain, but they can agree on that the finals are going to be exciting.

It's now 5:30pm as the sun sets, there is a four way battle in progress with Flint, Caitlin, Drake and Malvia just to get the crowd pumped for the battle between Ash and Alain, Cynthia, Alder and Diantha are watching with their eyes wide open as each attack and counter was very powerful as huge explosions nearly engulfs the whole arena entirely in smoke, the smoke clears showing all combatants still standing as a buzzer sound.

"The battle is over in a time limit draw." Shouts the referee as the crowd stands and gives their respect by applauding the competitors, backstage, Ash is sitting on a seat thinking to himself as he watches the pre-show match that just ended.

"Wow, these guys have given everything they had just to hype the audience for my match against Alain." Says Ash as he warms up for the biggest match of his life.

On tv around the other regions, the pre-show has ended as a hype package of the battle is running, as it runs, Alain is in position as he thinks to himself.

*This is it, my ultimate battle is about to begin on this grand stage, I know that he has gotten stronger since the last time we've met, I just hope that he's ready.* Thought Alain as the hype package has ended.

The time is now 6:00pm as it is now night time and the stadium is bright as pyro goes off to open the finals and a theme is playing, the theme is Hell Yeah by Rev Theory as the crowd cheers very loudly as well as Ash's gang, his mom looks around the entire stadium.

*So this is what it's like to be on stages like this* thought Delia as she takes the feeling in.

"Are you alright, Delia?" Asks Brock with a bit of concern.

"I'm alright Brock, I'm just breathing it all in." Says Delia with a smile on her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this bout is for the Kalos League Championship trophy!" says the Announcer as the crowd cheers with anticipation.

The tarp covering the trophy is removed, the trophy is revealed as a grand one with diamonds, pearls, emeralds, rubys, all kinds of jewellery you can think of on the cup, flashes of camera's are going off at the sight of the giant cup as people applaud it.

"Now that the trophy is unveiled before the entire audience and the other regions watching, should we get the finals under way?" Asks the Announcer as the crowd cheers in anticipation.

The Announcer goes through the rules of this battle, which is a normal 6 vs 6 Pokémon battle, he then introduces the referee who waves to the crowd as he stands in the middle of the battlefield which is made of mountain terrains.

As soon as the crowd quiets down, some music is played along with lights shining around the audience as Alain comes out to a nice reception, the music is This Fire by Killswitch Engage.

"Introducing first, he is the powerhouse of Kalos that doesn't back down from any challenge, he is Alain." Says the Announcer as Alain rises his hand into the air, signalling pyro to go off in the black night as the crowd claps in response.

The music goes silent as the crowd continues to cheer as Alain waves at the crowd, the Announcer clears his throat before speaking.

"His opponent from huh?" Says the Announcer as a strange loud noise is heard.

"What was that?" Asked Delia as she looks around.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it's going to affect everything." Says Brock as he looks around.

Suddenly, a roaring noise from the sky is heard, causing everyone to look up and they see a long green shape circling above them, the shape then creates what looks to be a portal revealing a red and blue jet like Pokémon, shocking everyone.

"That's Rayquaza!" Shouted Max.

"And that's Latios and Latias!" Shouted Misty.

"What are they doing here at this time?" Asked Diantha.

"I have no clue at all." Says Alder.

"I don't think it's over look!" Yelled Cynthia as she points to the dark sky.

Rayquaza keeps spinning as more come out of the portal, this time 3 figures fly down, one of them is black, one of them is white, and the third is grey.

"Look, it's Zekrom!" Shouted Iris.

"And that's Reshiram!" Shouted Cilan.

"Along with Kyurem!" Shouted Iris.

The legendries that appeared land on the roof that is indestructible, they look at the battlefield as Rayquaza keeps on spinning thus revealing 3 giant birds followed by a 4th.

"That's Moltres!" Shouted Tracey.

"And it's followed by Zappdos and Articuno!" Shouted Tracey.

"And that's Lugia!" Says Tracey.

"Just what is going on here?" Asked Prof Sycamore.

"I don't know, but Rayquaza doesn't look like it's finished." Says Prof Oak.

The 4 birds of legend land on the roof next to the 3 dragons of legend and they look at the battlefield.

Rayquaza keeps spinning as 3 more figures appear from the portal, one of them is purple, the 2nd is blue and the 3rd is grey with yellow.

"That's Dialga, the Pokémon that rules time." Says Brock.

"That looks like Palkia, the Pokémon that rules Space." Says Clemont.

"That's Giratina, the ruler of Distortion." Says Cynthia.

The 3 deities are followed by the lake guardians as they land beside the 4 birds, Rayquaza's portal also has 3 small figures appear before the audience.

"That's Mew!" Says Brock.

"That looks like Jirchi." Says Max.

"And behind them is Victini." Says Iris.

3 more Legendries appear, one of them red, the 2nd blue and the 3rd is green.

"Look it's Yveltal." Says Clemont.

"And it's followed by Xerneas." Says Sawyer.

"Along with Zygarde." Says Trevor.

The 6 Pokémon land beside the 3 Mystical beings as Rayquaza now flies down, only to have a bigger portal open and the ground shakes.

"What's going on now?" Asked Prof Sycamore

"The ground shaking is being caused by a very powerful force." Says Prof Oak as he looks at his computer.

The ground shakings immediately stop when a powerful being floats down, causing everyone to gasp in shock, some people drop their mouths at the sight.

"That's Arceus." Says Brock.

"You mean that's THE Alpha Pokémon?!" Asked everyone as Brock nods.

"Oh my, this is incredible." Say Diantha as she looks at all the legends on the stadium's roof.

"Yes it is." Says Alder.

The crowd cheers loudly knowing that this is a moment that nobody will ever forget, the cheers do not let up for a few minutes as flashes of cameras go off as the legends stand there calmly as Arceus speaks with Telepathy.

"People of Kalos and the world, we are here as a legendary battle that's about to begin has interested even us, so please make us feel welcome on this grand stage." Says Arceus as the people clap their hands in respect of the legends.

The crowd now settles down as the legendries look at Alain, then they look at his opposite side which is empty causing the Announcer to speak.

"As I was saying before being gracefully interrupted by these legends which is a treat for everybody here and at home was his opponent." Says the Announcer as music starts to play and lights start to flash.

The music is Metalingus by Alter Bridge, Serena walks to the door which is shown on camera and knocks on it, signalling Ash to walk out with Pikachu on his shoulder, he's in the middle of his handmade security with Serena and Dawn in the front, Misty and May in the back as they walk to the curtain, when they get there, the camera cuts to Alain warming up, the girls each give Ash a quick kiss on the lips before he heads through the curtain and out into the battlefield as sparks and smoke goes off with him in the middle of it, when the smoke and sparks finish, Ash raises his hands as more pyro goes off in the air, the crowd cheers for this as they have been waiting for a whole week for this action to take place, the music stops as the 4 girls now are with the rest of the group.

"His opponent, he hails from Pallet town in the Kanto region, he's been a role model for people wherever he goes and he's been in Contests making him the only person in history to be a trainer and Coordinator, he is Ash Ketchum!" Says the Announcer as the crowd cheers.

"This is it, one of these trainers will become champion, only time will tell." Says Diantha as the other champs next to her nod in agreement.

"Not only that, they get to battle in front of these legends and that's very special." Says Cynthia with a smile.

"Are you ready?" Asks the Referee to Alain who nods.

"Are you ready?" Asks the ref to Ash who nods.

"Then trainers, please release your first Pokémon." Says the ref as both trainers has a pokeball in hand.

"Tyranitar, let's go!" Shouted Alain as Tyranitar is in battle position.

"Snorlax, I choose you!" Shouted Ash as Snorlax looks ready to battle.

"Did you change your team Ash?" Asks Alain as Ash nods.

"Yep, I figured since I'm facing my greatest rival to date, I thought that since I'm going to be facing the best of you, your going to be facing the best of me." Says Ash as the 2 competitors don't take their eyes off each other.

"Let the battle begin!" Shouted the ref as the crowd goes wild as the battle for the championship begins.

The 2 giant gladiators go the very distance as they slug it out in a good old fashioned brawl which Snorlax at one point pick up Tyranitar and slam him on his back, Tyranitar responds with a overhead throw, punches from them both cause the crowd to chant "Let's go Snorlax" and "Let's go Tyranitar", but in the end, Snorlax and Tyranitar are so exhausted they faint.

"Both are unable to battle; the round is a draw." Says the ref as both competitors return their warriors.

"You were awesome Snorlax." Says Ash as he puts Snorlax away.

"You did very well Tyranitar." Says Alain as he puts Tyranitar and brings out another ball.

"Metagross, I need your assistance!" Shouted Alain as Metagross gets into battle position.

"Pikachu, let's go!" Shouted Ash as he lungs his arm out and Pikachu jumps out into the battlefield.

Metagross and Pikachu also go the very distance as they unleash everything they got with Metal claw against Iron tail, Agility against quick attack, but Pikachu, who is heavily bruised wins by a volt tackle.

"Metagross is unable to continue, Pikachu wins." Says the ref as Alain calls back Metagross and brings out another ball.

"Charizard, let's Go!" Shouted Alain as his Charizard looks ready.

Charizard brings everything against Pikachu, who's barely able to fight back due to the fight against Metagross, Pikachu faints after a blastburn.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Charizard wins!" Says the ref as the crowd begins to cheer.

"Aw, poor Pikachu." Says Bonnie disappointed.

"It did go against 2 of the toughest members of Alain's team." Says Clemont.

"I wonder what Ash's next choice will be." Says Brock

"Hopefully something good as Alain just returned his Charizard." Says Misty pointing to Alain.

"This is without the shout of a doubt one of the greatest 6 on 6 Pokémon battle I've ever seen." Says the Announcer who is very excited.

*I wonder what the Chosen one's next Pokémon is as his opponent looks very calm* Speaks Lugia in Telepathy.

*Maybe something good cause I sense during the final battle, these 2 warriors are going to give everything they have just to win.* Speaks Xerneas in Telepathy.

"Unfezant, let's go." Says Alain as Unfezant looks ready and confident.

"Charizard, you're up!" Shouted Ash as his Charizard roars loudly causing the ground to shake.

"Ash has a Charizard too?" Asks Clemont as both Brock and Misty nod.

"Yep, he had Charizard way before he came to Kalos." Explains Brock.

"And you might say that Charizard's his strongest as it went up against many Legendary Pokémon." Says Misty shocking everyone.

"Wow, battling Legends must be extremely tough for Charizard." Says Clemont.

"Nah, Charizard held his own." Says Misty.

"Ash is going to explain everything to us, right Delia?" Says Bonnie.

"Ash can explain everything to you guys as you're his friends, but me I already know what he's done." Says Delia.

"Guys, the battles continuing, may we please get back to it?" Asks Sawyer as everyone looks at the Battlefield.

The 2 flying types engage in a head to head clash, then they try their range attacks, which causes no damage, this goes on for a while as the crowd is watching closely, in the end, both Charizard and Unfezant collapsed.

"Both sides are unable to battle, the contest is a draw." Says the ref as both Trainers return their flying types and bring out 2 balls.

"Go Infernape and Sceptile!" Shouted Ash as both Sceptile and Infernape give each other a fist bump.

"Wow, those 2 look like a brotherhood." Says Iris.

"That's true Iris, I even saw them compete at the Lily of the Valley Conference where Ash made the top 4." Says Brock with a smile.

"Don't forget about Infernape's special ability." Says Dawn as she looks at the battlefield.

"What special ability?" Asks Serena, Misty and May with curious looks on their faces.

"Just watch the battle and you'll see." Says Brock as everyone looks back at the Battlefield.

"Weavile, Bisharp, we got a tag team that wants a fight!" Shouted Alain as his team looks ready to fight.

Bisharp locks it up with Sceptile and Weavile goes toe to toe against Infernape, the 4 battlers are dealing a great amount of damage to each other with Infernape getting the worst of it, it looks like Infernape's going to faint but his eyes go red and a massive flame explodes off of his head.

"Whoa, what is that?!" Asks Max as he adjusts his glasses.

"That's Blaze, Infernape's Special ability." Says Brock.

"It's so bright." Says Bonnie.

"I can feel the heat just by looking at it." Says Cilan.

"This is what Ash has unlocked when at his peak." Says Cynthia as she looks on.

"You're absolutely right Cynthia, let's see what his next move is." Says Alder as Diantha nods in agreement.

The crowd cheers at the sight of Infernape's Blaze, they then cheer more at what happens next.

Sceptile jumps out of the way every time Infernape charges so he doesn't get hit, but he gets hit by Bisharp's iron head before hitting him with Leaf blade as they both go down and out, Weavile attacks with Night Slash with Infernape countering with Flare Blitz, they collide causing them to faint due to exhaustion.

"Both teams are unable to continue, the fight is a tie, we are down to our last combatants, please present them here." Says the ref as the 2 trainers return the tag teams that just gave everything as the crowd cheers for their efforts.

"Man, I haven't seen a tag team battle like that in a long time." Says Prof Oak with a smile on his face.

"You're right Professor Oak, that's why we have so much to look forward to in the near future, simply marvellous." Says Prof Sycamore as he smiles and looks directly at the legends.

*Man, when Infernape activated his Blaze ability, I thought that it was going to hit us.* Says Kyurem.

*That is why Infernape chose to go with Ash instead of Paul, because he's got the heart, the passion and the soul to lead people everywhere on the path of good.* Says Xerneas in Telepathy.

"In all my years of Announcing, I have never seen a 6 on 6 Pokémon battle like the one we're witnessing here tonight." Says the announcer as the crowds cheers for the 2 trainers who've unleashed everything they had to win and entertain the public and worldwide audience with their high stakes battles which have been intense with each battle being explosive after the last, Ash and Alain have their final partners in their Pokeballs.

"Well Alain, I must say that I haven't had a battle like this in a long time and I thank you for that as you truly have bought out the best in me and I'm just getting started here." Says Ash as he gives a thumbs and has a determined smile on his face.

"I'm glad to be your opponent in this Ash, as I too am just getting started here, with this finale that this crowd is waiting for, I'm going all out." Says Alain as the crowd cheers.

"Greninja, I choose you!" Shouted Ash as Greninja gets into a fighting stance knowing that this is the deciding battle for the championship.

"Charizard, prepare for battle!" Shouted Alain as Charizard also gets into a fighting stance as the 2 rivals lock eyes on one another.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, this is it, the final battle is upon us, I hope you people have your cameras ready cause I have a feeling that this will be a fight that no one's going to forget." Says the Announcer with excitement on his voice.

*That Announcer has no clue how right he is.* Says Yvetal in Telepathy.

*What do you mean?* Asks Zekrom.

*Look at the Pokémon and trainers carefully, I can see the fire in their eyes and the passion they have for the battle, it's going to be a fight to the finish and only one will be left standing.* Says Palkia.

"This is what Ash and Alain have been waiting for since they first met." Says Serena.

"What do you mean by that Serena?" Asks Iris.

"Watch the battle and you'll see what I mean." Says Serena as they look back to the battlefield.

"Let the final battle begin!" Shouts the ref as Charizard and Greninja run at each other with the crowd cheering loudly.

The 2 gladiators are throwing everything they got just to keep the other down, they go hand to hand, range to range, hell, they don't keep their eyes off each other as the crowd are on the edge of their seats with anticipation, there are marks of bruises on the bodies of both Charizard and Greninja that tells the story.

"Well Charizard are you ready to go all out?" Asks Alain as his Charizard gives a thumbs up and a smile in response.

(Touches stone on his wrist) "Respond to my heart Keystone, beyond evolution, Mega evolve!" Shouted Alain as his Charizard growls as he turns into a black with blue flames coming out of it's mouth type badass that the people start cheering as they know that Charizard's getting fired up.

"What is that?" Asks Misty with a curious look.

"That's Mega Evolution." Says Serena.

"What does it do?" Asks May.

Clemont explains to the group what Mega evolution is and how it works, he then goes on to explain the power that it possess, Bonnie then gives an example of the bad sides it has using Korrina's Lucario not listening to the voice of reason.

"Wow, who knew that this would have consequences so great that we can't control it?" Asks May.

"But you can't deny that Charizard has faith in Alain and how awesome it looks." Says Iris with a smile.

"Greninja, we've been waiting so long for this, are you ready?" Asks Ash as Greninja gives a thumbs up in response.

(AN: Listen to any Ash Greninja music you can find)

"Let's get stronger, even stronger, here we go! Argh!" Yelled Ash as he and Greninja synch together as a water twister rises, the water then flows into Greninja's back as his look is now got a red mark on his head, eyes are now red, black hair like ears and the water flowing into his back is shaped like a shuriken, Ash Greninja is ready for battle shocking everyone including the Legends.

"What is that?" Asks Max with his mouth wide open.

"it's Ash Greninja!" Shouted Bonnie with excitement.

"My, what a pleasant surprise Ash had up his sleeve, wouldn't you say so Prof Sycamore?" Asks Prof Oak with a smile on his face.

"You're absolutely right Prof Oak, it's simply marvellous." Says Prof Sycamore.

"So this is what Olympia was talking about." Says Diantha to herself.

"That's amazing, it reminds me of Ash's battle against Paul during the quarter finals." Says Cynthia.

"I have never seen anything like this before folks, these 2 look like they're about to clash." Says the Announcer with the crowd cheering at this incredible moment.

The 2 competitors run at each other with their hands armed with their hand to hand weapons as they clash, they unleash everything they have with hand to hand, range to range, the crowds are on their feet with anticipation as both Charizard and Greninja have marks and scratches on their bodies and they are panting heavily.

"Get ready Alain, cause me and Greninja are giving you everything we've been training for!" Shouted Ash with determination.

"I'm more then prepared for what you've got Ash so just bring it!" Shouted Alain with passion.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Shouted Ash as he and Greninja raise their arm into the air turning the shuriken from blue to orange and grabs it.

"Blastburn!" Shouted Alain as his Charizard builds a fire circle around him.

The 2 rivals unleash their attacks on each other as flashes of cameras go off, the attacks hit the targets causing smoke to cover the entire battlefield.

"What's going on?" Asks Clemont.

"I don't know because I can't see a thing." Says Max.

"I hope Ash is ok in all that smoke." Says Delia with worry.

"He'll be fine." Says the 4 girls as they put their hands to their chests.

The smoke clears, showing that both gladiators are still standing shocking everyone including the legends, until they both wobble, it looks like Greninja's going to faint but lands on one knee, Charizard falls over and faints when he is revered back to his original form.

"Charizard is unable to battle, the winner is Greninja, therefore the match goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet town." Says the Ref as the crowd goes crazy with joy and Ash's music plays.

"I won, after all I've been through, I finally did it, YEAH!" Shouts Ash in joy as he hugs Greninja.

"He did it, yeah!" Shouted everyone of Ash's friends as they hug each other and cry tears of joy.

The cheers just build and build as confetti falls from the roof and fireworks go off in the black sky.

*That's why you have faith in this young man Arceus, cause he's determined and willing to go beyond the limits.* Says Yvetal.

*Yes, and don't forget, he's the one who did save me and all of you from dark fates that would destroy the world.* Says Arceus.

Ash looks up at the legends who are looking at him, he smiles with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Thank you, all of you for being here on this very night to witness this moment cause this'll never be a night that me or anyone here or at home watching is going to forget for years to come." Says Ash as the legends now float down onto the battlefield.

"Hey Ash, that was an epic battle, one I'm going to remember for the rest of my life." Says Alain as he and Ash shake hands in respect for an unbelievable match and Charizard and Greninja give each other a fist bump.

"Me too, couldn't have a better opponent than you." Says Ash as Alain nods his head and walks to the back.

As Alain leaves to his looker room, Ash turns and sees the legends looking at him with smiles on their faces, he smiles at them with a thumbs up.

"I have no idea why you've showed up, but thank you for that, you've really made this night special for me and everyone here." Says Ash as he smiles.

*We came here to watch this battle which will now go into the Hall of Origin's history books and we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, Chosen one.* Says Arceus.

The cameras are now on the Announcer as the cheers slowly stop and the Announcer is on the battlefield.

"Ash, can we get an interview with you for a moment?" Asks the Announcer.

"Sure." Says Ash.

"How would you describe this victory of the very first Kalos League?" Asks the Announcer.

"It's overwhelming, I can't believe it, I actually completed my goal which is to win a Pokémon League." Says Ash as he starts to get teary eyed.

"Go on champ, let out everything you're feeling right now as it is your moment." Says the Announcer with a happy smile.

"I'd like to dedicate this battle and victory tonight to my mum, who's watching in the stands, my friends who are also here, Prof Oak as I see him with Prof Sycamore and these legends who shocked everyone including me with their awesome arrival." Says Ash as tears flows out of his eyes.

"Speaking of these people, here comes Diantha along with Alder and Cynthia with the grand trophy." Says the Announcer as the camera turns and sees the 3 champions walking to the 2 with the trophy made of all the jewels and diamonds and everything in the world.

"Ash, on behalf of Kalos, I'd like to congratulate you on your victory here in the first ever Kalos League, take this trophy as a token of your achievement and our respect." Says Diantha as she, Alder and Cynthia applause along with the crowd.

"I'd first like to call Alain back out here please." Says Ash when he grabs the Announcer's mic, Alain comes back out to the middle of the battlefield.

"Alain, I'd like to thank you for being my opponent for this trophy, I wouldn't have asked for a better opponent on this grand stage." Says Ash as he and Alain shake hands and they hold up the trophy to a rousing applause from the crowd and flashes from cameras go off.

"Ash!" Called everyone of Ash's friends as they run onto the battlefield and hug him.

"Hey everybody." Says Ash as everyone hugs him, rubs on his head and laughs.

"After all you've been through, you did it." Says Brock with a smile on his face.

"Congrats Ash, you've really made this evening sweet and tasteful, it is like a cake with all the sweets in it." Says Cilan with his expressions.

"Yeah Ash, you should be really proud of yourself as it's everyday a young man such as yourself gets to win something this big." Says Iris staring at the trophy Ash is holding.

(Laughing) "What a lively bunch of friends you got here Ash." Says Alain laughing his head off in a comedic way.

"You can say that again, I hope your sister's going to be ok." Says Ash with a worried look.

"Don't worry about it, she'll be fine cause she's watching from Chespie's hospital room." Says Alain with a smile.

"That's great Alain, Chespie will get the treatment he needs to be able to be active from his coma." Says Ash with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Ash, I need to head to the hospital room to check on Mairin and how she's doing, so I'll catch you later." Says Alain as he leaves.

"Ash!" Shouted Delia as Ash turns to see her.

"Hey mom, what did you think about the finals?" Asks Ash.

"I could never ask for a better son then you, Ash, you have made me proud and you have made all your friends proud of this grand achievement." Says Delia as she hugs him.

"Thanks mom, I really am grateful to be your son on this very night, and I'm very grateful to my friends here." Says Ash as he hugs his mom back.

"Hey Ash!" Called Serena as Ash walks over to her.

"Hey Serena, what's going on?" Asks Ash.

The camera's are still rolling in case you're wondering.

"I actually want to give you something as a token of your win here tonight." Says Serena.

"What is it?" Asks Ash.

Serena then puts her lips on Ash's lip as they kiss with passion, they go for a minute until they separate, then May gets her turn, followed by Misty and finally Dawn each kiss Ash with passion.

"I know what you girls are going to say." Says Ash with a smile on his face.

"We love you Ash." Says the girls as they hug him

"Let's go everybody!" Shouted Ash as he walks to the back, being followed by everyone else and the legends fly back to their respective regions and more fireworks go off into the night.

" **I hope you have a plan kid, cause this is your last turn."**

" **Look at your colleague, he's down and out and you say this is my final turn, well, first I play my Tuners expolsion trap card, for every tuner on my field the same amount on your field get's destroyed and you take 1000 points of damage."**

" **Arggh!" (LP:1500-1000: 500)**

" **And since I have Dark Magician on my side of the field, he goes in for a direct attack!"**

 **(LP: 500-2500: 0000) (ExtremePokemon wins)**

 **I go and free the 4 captives in the van.**

" **Thanks Extreme, we wouldn't last long in prison if you didn't show up."**

" **Anytime, Yuya, listen more of those creeps are going to show up so go to these coordinates, I got someone there who can help you get set up, I'll lead those cronies away." (Gives them address to my house)**

" **Thanks, we'll head to those coordinates right away."**

" **Just be careful, they can be tricky but luckily Yusei knows many backstreets and Alleyways."**

" **Extreme's right, we can use the Alleyways to our advantage so let's go!"**

 **(They ride off on their Duel Runners, I call the computer)**

" **Hey Extreme, did you save those people?"**

" **Sure did, they are on their way to you Dawn, I need you to set up a room for them right away."**

" **I'm on it, what are you going to do?"**

" **I'm going to lead those cronies away, but I doubt they'll be coming…" (Computer beeps) Hello, who's this calling?"**

" **Is this Extreme that's answering?"**

" **Yes it is, who's this?"**

" **My name is Sonic; Sonic the Hedgehog and we're getting hammered here by Doctor Eggman's robots."**

" **Where are you at?"**

 **(Gives me the location and I mark it down on my bike)**

" **That's not far from where I am, I'm on my way just hang on." (Hangs up and rides off)**

 **You awesome people can read, rate and review this one shot story of the Kalos League finals as it was on my list of things to write, if you want to write one just like this, go ahead but you'll need to credit me for giving you permission, so PM me if you want more and I'll see what I can do apart from that, This is ExtremePokemon signing off so I'll catch you guys later, Peace out.**


End file.
